The present invention relates to semi-trailer landing gears, in particular for trailers of utility vehicles.
Semi-trailer landing gears of the type in question are known in principle from the prior art. They are used primarily to support trailers, for example of utility vehicles. In the case of the known semi-trailer landing gears a plate is usually attached to a rear side of an outer supporting tube of the semi-trailer landing gear, said plate being used to fasten the semi-trailer landing gear to the trailer, for example. This plate is of such a size that it protrudes past the outer supporting tube to the left and right (i.e. transversely to the directions in which the semi-trailer landing gear is retracted and extended) so as to receive there a row of vertically arranged fastening screws in corresponding holes in the plate. This means that a plate of this type results unfavorably in an increased material requirement on account of its thickness and the lateral projections. In addition, the arrangement and positioning of a plate of this type requires an additional assembly step during manufacture. The assembly of the semi-trailer landing gear on the trailer is also complex, since with the known semi-trailer landing gears separate fastening means are always required, for example in the form or screws or bolts.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide semi-trailer landing gears, in particular for utility vehicle trailers, that can be produced economically and can be easily assembled and handled and at the same time are lightweight.